Jackson Jr
by NerdyandIknowit
Summary: Lizzie Smith runs to find a new place to live, away from the monsters. Never in a million years would she imagine that she would be related to one of the greatest Greek heroes of all time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own this characters, places, etc. Rick Riordan has the pleasure of that. Enjoy.

I ran through the forest, the monsters chasing me. _What the heck is going on?_ I wondered. For days this is how I survived. Running. I came across a clearing that was free of monsters. I saw an arch leading to a place... _Macp lafh lobod?_ It was hard to tell with my new-found dyslexia. Stumbling through the arch, I called for help. Then blacked out.

I woke up in a bed. There was people on either side of me. They were arguing. "She seems like Big Three material." A boy snapped next to me. "Whatever...Wayne." I tried not to laugh. A large guy in a cheetah print shirt drinking some kind of soda on the other side of me groaned. "Good-bye, little cousin!" I sat up. "Where am I?" I asked a blond kid. "Oh. You're.. awake." he murmured. I waited in anticipation. He told me the Greek gods are real and one of this was my parent. I have to admit, I wasn't that surprised. I shrugged and just asked when I could get a tour. Then the blond boy... Will, I think his name was, said to wait here and give him a minute. When he finally got back, he was with someone else. This guy was tall and muscular. He had sea green eyes and raven black hair. "Hi, welcome to camp." he said. "I'm Percy." Thunder rumbled and shook my bed. "Hi. I'm Lizzie." I replied. "So, tour?" "Wait." Will stopped me. He handed me a bright orange shirt. I put it on. Excitedly I turned to Percy. "I'm ready!" And we headed out to my new home.


	2. Tour and Dinner

Tour

I followed Percy into the camp. We paseed archery ranges, the dining pavilion, and even a rock wall that shot lava! It was pretty cool. Then we got to a bunch of cabins. Percy explained to me that you would stay in your godly parent's cabin. "Which one is yours?" I inquired. "Poseidon's." he replied. "You're gonna need a weapon." He led me to Cabin 9. Hepheastus. Percy knocked on the door, and a scrawny kid with an old tool belt on answered it. "Leo!" Percy exclaimed. "Wassup Aquaman?" Leo said. "Weapon for the girl?" Percy nodded and Leo showed us inside. He started talking about the weapon options he had. Sword, Dagger, Gun, Sheild. I liked them all. A kid about my age tapped on Leo's shoulder. "I've got one for you." he told me. He showed me a celestial bronze gun. Then he hit a butonn and it turned into a sheild. Then a sword. Then a back into a gun again. he gave it to me, with a holster. The moment our fingers touched I felt a tingle. Sadly, the moment was ruined b a conch horn in the distance. Percy turned around. "Harley, Lizzie!" "C'mon!" "It's time for dinner."

When we got to the dining pavilion, Percy said that I could sit with him and Grover."Who's Grover? Is he your brother?" I asked. Percy just laughed."No, G-man is a satyr, which means he doesn't have a godly parent." Satyr? Percy showed me how to get my food and we walked to the table. There was already a person sitting there, with horns and goat . Satyr. "Nice to meet you. I'm Grover." he remarked. "Lizzie." I replied, shaking his hand. When it was time to sacrifice to the gods, I shoved the ripest appple into the fire. "For whoever my godly parent is." I murmured. "Please just claim me." 


	3. Campfire

Campfire During dinner, Percy and Grover told me about being a half-blood. They told me about their adventures. The Labrinyth, Olympus,The Sea of Monsters. Soon it was time for the campfire. The fire was tall and reflected happiness. We sung songs and ate smores. When it was time to go to our cabins,the centaur Chiron announced that camp had a new camper. Me."Please welcome new camper Lizzie Smith to our big family." he said cheerily. I stood up and waved."Um, hello?" I whispered. A bulky and mean-looking girl from the Ares cabin scowled and cracked her knuckles. I winced. Then,everyone's faces turned blue, like a light was shining on them. Some pointed above me. There, shining brightly, was a holographic trident."Congratulations,Lila Simps." the pudgy man,(Dionysus),said dryly. That was when Percy stood up. "Hail, Lizzabeth Smith, Daughter of Poseidon, Earthshaker, Father of Horses, Stormbringer." There was silence. Then my vision got fuzzy,and I felt my braid moving on my back. I looked at the stunned campers. "Anybody got a mirror?" a girl walkedover and gave me a small compact mirror. Her brown, choppy hair was braided unevenly, and a blue feather hung off of one. "Hi." she managed to say. "I'm Piper." "H-hello." I uttered as I opened the mirror. I nearly dropped it. My brown eyes had changed to sea green, and my blond braid was a striking jet black. "Ahh!" I screamed. Hands shaking, I handed the compact mirror to Piper and sat down. Chiron dismissed everyone back to their cabins, and Percy showed me our cabin. It smelled like the sea and had a coral roof. "Cool."I whispered. I tiptoed to my bunk, put on my pajamas, and went to sleep. 


	4. 4

Argh.. Stupid Dream! Questing Like A Boss!

My sleep was anything BUT peaceful. In my dream I was underwater and I was fighting this... thing. Wait. It was a god. He loomed over me, a lightning bolt in one hand. He yanked me into the sky and yelled, "Beware, Daughter of Poseidon!"" One day I will have you and punish my brother for breaking the sacred oath!" I just glared."Zeus is the best!"he screcheed. "Oh yeah?" I snarled. I didn't care that this guy was the king of the gods. I didn't care he could kill me in a millisecond."Well, I'm PoseiDONE with you!"I woke up in a sun shined into my eyes."Fine, sun!""I'll get up!"I argued.

At breakfast, a bunch of campers were crowded around my table. I pushed through the mob, muttering thinks like "'Scuse me!" & the ever popular "Move it, Tiny tot!". When I FINALLY got to the table, I saw Percy leaning over a scroll. Next to him was Leo and this blondie with startling grey eyes."Morning, guys." I said, trying to keep my voice cheery."Hey, Lizzie." Percy said, not looking up. "This is Annabeth, my girlfriend, and you've already met Leo." I introduced myself to Annabeth shyly. "Ok,so who's the youngest in your cabins?" Leo was saying. "Harley is for Cabin 9." Annabeth groaned. 'Lane is for us." She looked straight at me. "I'm guessing you're the youngest out of you and Percy.""Well, duh." I laughed. Chiron pushed his way through the crowd. "A quest." he said loudly. "The youngest of Cabins 9,6,and 3." Then he turned to Leo, Percy, and Annabeth. "And that is?"  
"Harley." Leo proclaimed. Percy went next. "Lizzie." Annabeth was last."Lane." "Very well." Chiron smiled. "Campers, go pack."

I searched through my cabin. I had absolutely nothing. Zero. Zilch. Percy burst in. "Lizzie?""Why aren't you packing?"I stared at him, like "Isn't it obvious?" "Oh." Percy realized. "Be right back." Then he dashed out of the cabin. He came back a few minutes later with a backpack full of supplies. "I asked around for donations." he explained. "Got your gun-morphy thing?" I nodded. "Oh, you can control water, too." he told me. Then he said the scroll was a message from Dad. River gods are rebelling. I don't know how ,but they are. We have to help the sea. When I got to the beach, a hanglider was waiting. Harley and Lane were tanding next to it. Lane looked just like Annabeth, and Harley was a strong kid from working in the forge. "I know how to make it work." I announced. "Hop on." I summoned the water and lassoed it around the bar of the hanglider and shot us across the sea. It was then I realized I had found my true home at last.


End file.
